Why I Love You
by D3villaZ
Summary: CHPTER 3 UPDATE! ! /Belum bisa bikin Summary/ Ff Yewon or Kyusung. /RnR, please! / Hate SiDer! .
1. Chapter 1

_**Author**_**: ** Mio Akayumi.

_**Cast**_**: **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun, _and other_.

_**Pairing**_: Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya. **:****p**

_**Warning**_**:** _AU, BL, OOC, Crack Pairing__, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, etc._

_**Genre**__: Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Semua _Cast_ milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SMEntertainment dan ELF. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Author.

_**Notes1**_**: Ini adalah **_**fanfic**__**t**_** perdana saya****.**** Jadi buat **_**chingudeul**_** semua yang gak sengaja mampir ataupun baca **_**fanfic**__**t**_**G****a****J****e ini dimohon untuk **_**review**_**, ****ya**** ^^.**** Dan buat **_**chingudeul**_** yang mau kasih saran atau kritik juga boleh..****.****;****D**

_**Kamsahamnida**_**~ *BOW***

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

Dingin dan datar adalah kesan pertama bagi siapapun yang melihat wajah seorang Kim Yesung. Ya, _namja _manis yang dulu wajahnya selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman manis yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi tenang dan damai, berubah 180o semenjak kejadian yang dialaminya 9 tahun silam—sesuatu yang tidak akan dilupakan seumur hidupnya. Kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya dan seorang _namdongsaeng_ yang begitu disayangi dihabisi dan dibunuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan yang paling tragis adalah pembunuhan itu terjadi saat malam dimana ia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10.

Choi Kiho, dia-lah nama pembunuh keluarganya. Nama itu akan selalu terukir di hatinya, sebagai nama orang yang paling ia benci dan ingin dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Nama yang selalu membuat ia bersedih karena merindukan kasih sayang keluarganya.

Selama ini ia berusaha bertahan hidup dan merasakan pahitnya kehidupan tanpa ada seorangpun di sisinya. Berusaha menghidupi dirinya walaupun saat itu ia baru berumur 10 tahun. Benar ia hanya sendiri, kerena tidak ada satu pun keluarganya yang bersedia merawatnya atau menolongnya walau hanya sekedar memberinya makan.

Dulu ia sempat berpikir kenapa ia harus lahir ke dunia ini kalau akhirnya akan ditinggalkan sendiri, lebih baik tidak dilahirkan sekalian, kan, daripada seperti ini? Tapi itu hanya seumpama saja. Toh, ia harus tetap menjalani kehidupan ini sepahit apapun itu.

Jika memang takdir dapat diubah oleh seorang Kim Yesung, mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Tetapi sayang sehebat apapun orang itu, tidak akan dapat mengubah takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan kepada umatnya. Dan yang dapat dilakukan seorang Kim Yesung saat ini adalah menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya.

**oOo**

'**CKLEK**'

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan perlahan. Seorang _namja_ manis yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan kafe ini berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah _apartement_ kecil miliknya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, raut kelelahan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Bekerja sebagai pelayan Kafe selama 10 jam benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Belum lagi jika penyanyi di kafe itu sedang tidak bisa datang, maka dengan terpaksa ia harus mengantikannya bernyanyi.

Sepertinya istirahat beberapa saat tadi sedikit menghilangkan rasa letihnya. Yesung-pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur, sekedar untuk menyegarkan kembali badannya.

Ia melirik kalender yang terpajang di dekat dapur. **"20 Agustus"**. Ia tersenyum miris, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Ya, tidak terasa kini sudah tanggal 20 Agustus: itu artinya 4 hari lagi tepat hari dimana pembunuhan itu terjadi; hari dimana ia kehilangan semua sumber kebahagiaannya; kehilangan kedua orangtua dan _namdongsaeng_ di hari ulang tahunnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Yesung berjalan ke dapur. Ia membuka salah satu laci dan mengambil sebungkus ramen instan lalu memasaknya.

Seperti itulah kehidupan Kim Yesung, sejak peristiwa itu ia berubah. Kim Yesung yang ceria kini berubah menjadi Kim Yesung yang pendiam dan tertutup. Ia berbicara jika itu memang diperlukan, seperti saat bekerja menjadi pelayan yang menuntut harus sopan dan ramah kepada pengunjung yang datang, maka ia akan berbicara dan berakting layaknya Kim Yesung yang ceria dan ramah. Selain itu, ia hanya diam dan diam. Jangankan membalas perkataan orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara, jika menurutnya arah pembicaraaan orang itu tidak penting maka ia tidak akan menyahut dan malah meninggalkan orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

Tak sampai lima menit ramen pun telah matang. Ia segera memakannya dan setelahnya mencuci piring, lalu bersiap pergi ke _m__inimarket_ untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya yang persediaannya kian menipis.

**.**

**.**

Sebelum keluar dari _A__partemen__t_ kecil miliknya, tak lupa ia mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke tujuannya yaitu _Minimarket_. Beruntung jarak dari _a__partemen__t_ ke _m__inimarket_ tidak terlalu jauh sehingga tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk naik kendaraan. Lagipula persediaan uang untuk bulan ini juga kian menipis, sehingga Yesung harus pintar-pintar menggunakan uang untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar dibutuhkan saja.

**oOo**

Seorang _namja _tampan keluar dari mobil _silver_ miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan gagahnya, membuat semua orang memandang kagum ke arahnya, tubuhnya yang kekar dan wajahnya yang tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru kotak-kotak serta _jeans_ yang pas ditubuhnya menambah kesempurnaan seorang Choi Siwon—sang _namja_ tampan.

Ia lantas berjalan menuju _m__inimarket_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil tadi. Sekedar membeli beberapa _snack_ dan minuman untuk mengganjal perutnya yang meminta diisi sejak tadi.

Bukannya ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan, hanya seja ia malas untuk pergi ke restoran atau tempat sejenisnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _m__inimarket_.

Sepertinya _Minimarket_ ini agak sepi. Jadi ia tak perlu mengantri saat ingin membayar nanti. Ya, Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung, ?

Karena keasyikan memilih _s__nack_ yang ingin dibelinya, Siwon tidak menyadari ada _namja_ manis yang juga tengah kebingungan memilih _s__nack_, sama sepertinya.

Siwon terus berjalan pelan ke arah kiri dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada _s__nack-snack_ yang berjejer rapih itu, dan ia belum menyadari namja manis pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya namja manis itu terus berjalan ke arah kanan.

Sampai mereka menemukan _snack_ pilihannya masing-masing, mereka memutar tubuhnya secara bersamaan dan berlainan. Siwon ke kiri dan namja manis itu ke Kanan. Karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, membuat tabrakanpun tak dapat terhindari.

'**BRUUKKK' **

Tubuh _namja_ manis itu jatuh tepat di bawah Siwon, dengan posisi Siwon yang menindih tubuh mungil milik _namja_ manis itu dan membuat sepasang mata _c__aramel_ milik _namja_ manis itu bertemu dengan sepasang _o__bsidian_ milik Siwon.

Beberapa saat mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi itu seakan terhanyut dan saling mengagumi tatapan mata masing-masing. Namun Siwon melihat banyak kesedihan dan kesepian yang ada dalam pancaran mata _caramel_ milik _namja_ manis itu.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan, sampai suara deheman dari petugas _m__inimarket_ menyadarkan mereka dari dunia mereka masing-masing.

Siwon-pun segera berdiri dan secara refleks ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu _namja_ manis itu. Dan entah sadar atau tidak namja manis itu membalas uluran tangan Siwon dan segera berdiri.

Beberapa saat setelah petugas _m__inimarket_ itu pergi mereka tetap diam, sampai _namja_ manis itu teringat akan nasib _snack__-_nya. Ia segera berjongkok dan mengambil _snack_ yang ingin dibelinya tadi.

Namun Siwon tidak bergeming sedikit pun, ia masih tetap pada posisinya tadi sambil memperhatikan _namja_ manis itu, bahkan ia tidak peduli pada _snack_ dan rasa laparnya. Siwon tetap memperhatikan _namja_ manis itu, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya namun ia merasa wajah _namja_ manis itu tidak asing baginya.

Setelah mengambil _snack_-nya, ia segera menuju kasir dan membayarnya lalu pergi pulang, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Siapa _namja_ itu sebenarnya, dan kenapa wajahnya mengingatkanku pada... Sungie _hyung_?" gumam Siwon pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Ia segera memungut beberapa _snack_-nya yang terjatuh tadi lalu segera kekasir untuk membayarnya dan bergegas pulang kerena hari sudah malam.

**oOo**

'**CKLEK' **

Yesung segera menaruh barang belanjaannya dan bergegas ke kamar. Direbahkan tubuh mungilnya itu di kasur miliknya. Ia masih memikirkan _namja_ tampan yang ditemuinya tadi di _m__inimarket_.

"Siapa _namja_ tampan tadi, kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Wonni?" gumam Yesung lirih. "Sekarang kau berada dimana Wonnie? Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu," lanjut Yesung dalam hati. Dan tanpa disadari, _liquid_ bening itu meluncur bebas dan membuat jalan di kedua pipi _chubby_ _namja_ manis itu. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia menangis, namun saat bersangkutan dengan Wonnie-nya tanpa diperintah pun air mata itu terus memaksa keluar.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya itu. Tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat, sepertinya ia benar-benar merindukan Wonnie-nya.

Entah karena terlalu lama menangis atau memang tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah karena seharian ini bekerja, Yesung-pun tertidur dengan mata yang sembab dan masih terlihat jejak-jejak air mata pada kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari telah berganti. Pagi yang cerah ini semua orang memulai aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Bias-bias mentari mulai menyusuk seakan berlomba memasuki kamar seorang _namja_ manis melalui celah-celah yang terdapat pada jendela kamar _namja_ manis tersebut.

Sedangkan _namja_ manis tersebut masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Sepertinya sinar mentari yang cerah ini tidak mengganggunya sedikit-pun.

"Eugghh...," leguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil dan _kissable_ milik _namja_ manis tersebut. Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan namja manis ini. "Emmhh..." Terdengar lagi leguhan dari _namja_ manis ini. Peluh mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Namun saat berdiri tubuhnya agak limbung, kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Ia berdiam sejenak untuk menguatkan tubuhnya yang sepertinya kurang sehat itu, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan perlahan dan tangan yang bertumpu pada dinding. Sampai di kamar mandi ia segera menyalakan shower.

Kepalanya terasa amat pusing, dan tubuhnya pun sudah sangat lemas. Namun ia mencoba menguatkan tubuhnya karena ia harus berangkat bekerja. Ia-pun mencoba membuka pakaiannya...

'**BRUUKK' **

...Namun belum sempat ia melepas pakaiannya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu terjatuh, tergeletak tak berdaya tepat di bawah shower yang terus menyala membasahi tubuh mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sementara itu di kafe tempat Yesung bekerja, terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan rambut ikal coklatnya dan kulit putih pucat sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dan sesekali melirik benda hitam di pergelangan tangannya.

'**06:50'** kira-kira seperti itulah digit angka yang tertulis pada benda di pergelangan tanganya. Raut wajahnya pun sulit digambarkan. Ia terlihat kesal, bingung, heran dan juga khawatir.

Sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu _namja_ manis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung, pegawainya. Entahlah ia hanya merasa heran saja, ini sudah lewat 20 menit dari jam biasa para pegawainya datang dan 10 menit lagi kafe segera dibuka, tapi Yesung belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Yang membuat ia khawatir adalah Yesung sama sekali belum pernah terlambat, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia terlambat masuk kerja. Mungkin saja terjadi suatu hal buruk, kan, mengingat Yesung hanya tinggal sendiri di _apartemennya_?

Karena tidak tahan juga, atau lebih tepatnya khawatir, takut terjadi suatu hal buruk pada Yesung, Kyuhyun—_namja_ tampan tadi segera masuk ke ruangannya dan mengambil kunci mobil lalu bergegas pergi ke apartemen Yesung.

"Yaa... Kyuhyun, mau pergi kemana kau, sebentar lagi kafe akan dibuka?" tegur Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun sekaligus manager di kafe miliknya.

"Hanya sebentar, _Hyung_! Aku ingin menjemput Yesung, dia belum datang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar. "Oh ya, aku titip kafe, ya, Hyung," lanjut Kyuhyun dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan.

Sementara itu, Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung, hanya saja sikap Yesung yang begitu dingin dan tertutup membuat ia susah untuk mendekatkan Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di _apartement_ kecil milik Yesung. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam _apartement_ Yesung.

' **Tok Tok Tok'**

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang pemilik _apartement_, dan itu semakin membuat ia khawatir.

' **Tok Tok Tok Tok' **

Masih sama, pintu _apartement_ itu tidak terbuka. Dan karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya _apartement_, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

'**Ceklek' **

"Eh tidak dikunci?" Bingung Kyuhyun. "Ternyata dia masih saja ceroboh."

Kyuhyun-pun segera masuk, ia melihat sekeliling _apartement_ tapi tidak menemukan Yesung di sana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung.

Ia melihat seluruh kamar, namun ia tidak juga menemukan Yesung disana. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat tempat tidur Yesung yang berantakan. Ia tahu Yesung adalah tipe orang yang suka bersih-bersih dan paling tidak tahan melihat kamar atau _apartement_-nya berantakan. Tapi ini?

Masih dalam acara bingungnya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara air yang mengalir dan ia tahu asal suara itu dari arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Yesung.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit mengendap-endap ke arah kamar mandi. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Kyuhyun memebuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

'**Klik' **

"Yesung, apa kau ada di da—_Omo_, Yesung!" kaget Kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh mungil itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar mandi. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena terkena guyuran air _s__hower_ yang menyala.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengendong Yesung ala _bride style_ dan merebahkannya di ranjang. Ia segera menelpon Dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Yesung. Wajah Yesung begitu pucat.

Terbukti sudah rasa gelisah dan khawatir yang ia rasakan, melihat wajah Yesung yang begitu pucat sungguh membuatnya sedih. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan pakaian Yesung yang basah.

"Apakah aku harus mengganti pakaiannya? Tapi... Kalau tidak diganti Yesung akan kedinginan," lirih Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia sangat bingung.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian Yesung. Terlihat ragu-ragu memang, tapi toh ia lakukan juga. Dengan memejamkan mata dan melawan nalurinya dengan akal sehatnya Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menganti pakaian Yesung.

Ia menyelimuti tubuh Yesung sebatas leher, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Yesung dan benar saja suhu tubuh Yesung saat ini tinggi. Ia segera mengambil pakaian Yesung dan menaruhnya di mesin cuci. Lalu segera pergi ke dapur.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Ia segera mengambil handuk kecil itu, mencelupkannya ke baskom dan memerasnya, lalu menempelkannya ke kening Yesung. Itulah kegiatan yang ia lakukan sambil menunggu Dokter datang.

**.**

**.**

" Bagaimana keadaan Yesung _h__yung_, Hankyung _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Yesung. Ia memang mengenal baik Dokter muda itu.

"Tenang, Kyu, Yesung-_ssi_ baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Biarkan Yesung-_ssi_ istirahat selama beberapa hari, aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas dan ini resep obat yang harus kau tebus," ucap sang Dokter muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, dan _gomawo hyung_. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu."

"Kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali, Kyu, ini memang tugasku."

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar sampai depan, _hyung_."

Setelah mengantar sang Dokter, Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamar Yesung. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Yesung. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

Dan entah kerasukan apa dan dapat keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada bibir _plum_ nan _kissable_ milik Yesung yang saat ini terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit lagi bibir tebal Kyuhyun bertemu dengan bibir _plum_ milik Yesung.

.

**3 ****s****enti**, deru nafas keduanya mulai bertemu.

.

.

**2 ****s****enti**, jarak keduanya pun semakin terkikis.

.

**.**

**1.5 ****s****enti**, terus dan terus terkikis jarak antara keduanya.

.

**.**

**1 ****s****enti**, sebentar lagi kedua bibir itu akan bertemu.

.

**.**

**0.5 ****s****enti,** tak sampai 1 senti lagi kedua bibir itu akan bertemu.

.

.

DAN…

.

.

**T****BC**

**Notes2****: **AHAHAHAHA… Saya tahu _f__ict_ ini memang ancur bin aneh bin gaje... tapi tetep saya mohon untuk _r__eview_-nya _Chingudeul_ semua ^^ . semakin banyak _review_ semakin semangat deh buat melanjutkan ini _f__ict_. Jadi, lanjut gak ini _f__ict_-nya? Semua tergantung dari _chingudeul _semua!

Dan untuk _pairing_ kira-kira cocoknya apa, ya? YeWon/WonSung or KyuSung? Ayo Voting *Eh?* nanti yang terbanyak jadikan _pairing_. Oke sekali lagi, _r__eview ne Chingudeul_ semua! ;D

_Gomawo_ ^^

Salam,

_**Author Mio **_


	2. Chapter 2

Dan entah kerasukan apa dan dapat keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada bibir _plum_ nan _kissable_ milik Yesung yang saat ini terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit lagi bibir tebal Kyuhyun bertemu dengan bibir _plum_ milik Yesung.

.

**3 ****s****enti**, deru nafas keduanya mulai bertemu.

.

.

**2 ****s****enti**, jarak keduanya pun semakin terkikis.

.

**.**

**1.5 ****s****enti**, terus dan terus terkikis jarak antara keduanya.

.

**.**

**1 ****s****enti**, sebentar lagi kedua bibir itu akan bertemu.

.

**.**

**0.5 ****s****enti,** tak sampai 1 senti lagi kedua bibir itu akan bertemu.

.

.

DAN…

.

.

_**Author**_**: ** Mio Akayumi.

_**Cast**_**: **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun, _and other_.

_**Pairing**_: Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya. **:****p**

_**Warning**_**:** _AU, BL, OOC, Crack Pairing__, etc._

_**Genre**__: __Drama, Hurt/Comfort__._

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Semua _Cast_ milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SMEntertainment dan ELF. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Author.

_**Notes1**_**: Chapter 2 Update Now! Ada yang nunggu cerita ini? Gak ada? Yaudah gak apa-apa u.u *pundung*… oh ya, sebelumnya Mio minta maaf ya kalau updatenya lama.. soalnya akhir-akhir ini Mio banyak tugas sekolah yang bejibun dah.. jadi, ya gitu deh.. belum lagi Mio harus MidSemester… yaudah dari pada banyak omong.. mending langsung baca aja.. tettterettterett… Mio persembahkan…**

_**Chapter 2**_

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

**.**

'**Drrrttt Drrrttt' **

Terdengar getaran dari Handphone Kyuhyun yang ada di sakunya, ia mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, karena Handphonenya yang berbunyi membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencoba bibir manis Yesung.

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat layar Handphonenya. 'Ikan Mokpo' kira-kira itulah yang tertera di layar. Ia memutar bola matanya malas dan menekan salah satu tombol Handphonenya lalu mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"_Hallo?."_ ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"_**Ya.. kenapa baru kau angkat!?"**_ seru orang diseberang sana. Sedikit berteriak juga yang membuat Kyuhyun berjingkat kaget dan menjauhkan Handphone itu dari telinganya.

"_Dan kau tak perlu berteriak juga Donghae Hyung."_ Balas Kyuhyun dingin. Karena apabila ia ikut berteriak takut akan mengganggu Yesung.

"_**Eh?.. Hehe.. Mian Kyu, lagi pula itu juga salah kau. Kenapa tak kembali ke Kafe? Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa, ha?." **_

"_Sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa kembali ke Kafe hyung, aku akan menjaga Yesung seharian ini."_

"_**Tunggu, memang apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung, dia tidak apa-apa, kan?."**_

"_Yesung demam hyung, tapi dia tidak apa-apa hanya kelelahan saja. Tadi aku menemukannya pingsan di kamar mandi. Oleh kerena itu aku akan menjaganya."_

"_**Oh, syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa. Baiklah kau jaga saja Yesung,untuk sementara Kafe biar aku yang urus. Sudah ya, sepertinya pengunjung semakin ramai. Nanti setelah Kafe tutup aku akan menjenguk Yesung."**_

"_Ne, gomawo hyung. Ingat bekerja yang benar, jangan hanya tebar pesona saja. Awas saja kalau sampai aku rugi, kau bisa ku pecat hyung." _Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"_**Aisshh.. kau ini. kau tidak percaya kepada ku, ha?. Dan lagi, AKU-TIDAK-PERNAH-TEBAR-PESONA!"**_ujar Donghae kesal dan dengan penekanan kata pada 'aku tidak pernah tebar pesona'.

"_Hahaha.. ne, ne, aku percaya padamu hyung. Jangan marah ne aku hanya bercanda."_

"_**hah.. bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu. Sudahlah aku mau bekerja, nanti aku telephone lagi."**_

"_Ya sudah, aku juga mau menebus resep obat Yesung, sekali lagi gomawo hyung" _

"_**Ne, cheonma Kyu."**_

'**TUTT'**

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telephonenya, ia menatap sejenak wajah polos Yesung yang tertidur, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya lagi ke kening Yesung, dan menghembuskan nafas lega karena suhu tubuh Yesung sudah menurun.

Walaupun masih panas, tapi setidaknya tak sepanas tadi pagi saat ia menemukan Yesung yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Mungkin tadi ia berusaha untuk mncium bibir plum Yesung, kali ini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Yesung, sampai bibir tebal Kyuhyun menempel pada kening Yesung. Ia mengecupnya, lama, seakan memberitahukan kepada namja manis ini perasaan apa yang ia rasakan.

Setelah cukup lama, ia melepaskan kecupannya pada kening Yesung. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Yesung, dan bergegas untuk menebus obat di Apotik.

Satelah selesai menebus obat, Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke apartemen Yesung. Siapa tahu namja manis itu sudah terbangun dari pingsannya.

.

.

'**CEKLEK' **

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung dengan perlahan, takut Yesung akan terganggu. Namun ternyata Yesung sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Yesung kau sudah sadar?" pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sudah jelas-jelas ia melihat kini Yesung yang sudah terbangun dan sekarang sedang duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjangnya. Kenapa ia masih bertanya seperti itu.

Ia menghampiri Yesung dan menaruh obat-obat itu di meja kecil yang ada di kamar itu, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Emmm.. apa kau tidak apa Yesung, apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau diam saja, katakanlah padaku kalau kau sakit atau menginginkan sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun beruntun.

" ….. " Sementara Yesung hanya menundukan kepalanya, sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Oh, ya.. sebaiknya kau makan dahulu lalu minum obat agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku tadi mampir membelikanmu bubur saat menebus obat di apotik. Tunggu sebentar ne, akan ku ambilkan dulu buburnya." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia lalu bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bubur untuk Yesung.

Yesung yang semulanya menundukan kepala kini mulai mengangkatnya dan memandang kearah pintu, "Mianhae.." ucap Yesung.

Sungguh ia sangat tidak enak, melihat perhatian yang Kyuhyun tunjukan padanya, bahkan disaat ia sakit-pun Kyuhyun yang merawatnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak bermaksud mendiamkan Kyuhyun seperti ini, namun ia bingung, ia harus bersikap seperti apa, harus bagaimana.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya ini, terdiam. Diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Merasakan semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang Kyuhyun berikan sepenuh hatinya.

Sesungguhnya ia bersyukur bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang menyayanginya. Dan jujur ia juga menyayangi orang itu, namun ia tidak dapat menunjukan rasa sayang dan perhatian itu secara langsung.

'**CEKLEK' **

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang datang dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan juga segelas air. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil tersenyum yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Emm.. baiklah, kau ingin makan sendiri atau aku yang menyuapimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan semangkuk bubur hangat yang ia bawa.

"Aku.. biar aku makan sendiri saja." Ucap Yesung lemah.

"Kau yakin? Apa tidak aku saja yang menyuapimu? Kondisimu juga masih lemah." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yesung lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun itu dengan perlahan. Ia lalu mulai menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang makan itu, menurutnya Yesung yang sedang makan itu terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip, terbukti ia hanya terus memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang makan.

Merasa diperhatikan Yesung mendongakan kepalanya, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens, dan ia akui sedikit risih memang ditatapi intens seperti itu.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kenapa kau…. Menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung.

"A-a-ah, aniyo.. " ucap Kyuhyun gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kearah jam dinding untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Namun hanya sebentar, dan setelah itu ia kembali memperhatikan Yesung.

Yesung pun melanjutkan lagi makannya, masih sama, dengan perlahan. Karena sejujurnya tubuhnya masih sangat lemas dan kepalanya juga terasa sedikit pusing. Walau demamnya sudah turun.

Melihat Yesung yang makan dengan lambat, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gemas sendiri. Padahal bubur itu masih banyak. Alhasil ia mengambil alih bubur yang berada ditangan Yesung, dan itu membuat Yesung melontarkan tatapan bingung yang sungguh mengemaskan.

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu, kalau kau makan dengan lambat seperti ini, kapan bubur ini akan habis… Yesungie." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapi Yesung.

Ia mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Yesung, dan Yahh.. tentu saja Yesung membuka mulutnya, menolak pun percuma. Karena ia tahu, kalau ia menolak maka Kyuhyun akan memaksanya sampai ia menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun mau.

Kyuhyun pun menyuapi Yesung dengan sabar, sesekali ia mengelap sudut bibir Yesung yang sedikit belepotan(?) dengan sapu tangannya.

Sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi.

**oOo **

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan kerja, tepatnya di Ruangan Direktur 'Choi Grup Commpany' , terlihat seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Pikiran namja tampan itu tertuju pada kejadian kemarin, tepatnya di Minimarket. Ia masih memikirkan sosok namja manis yang kemarin iya temui di Minimarket itu.

Ia merasa ia pernah mengenalnya. Namja manis itu. Iya yakin, sangat yakin malah. Namja manis itu pasti Kim Yesung. Yesung-nya yang selama ini ia cari.

Mata Caramel-nya yang sipit dan pandangan yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, pipi Chubby itu, bibir plum yang tipis, dan semua yang ada pada diri namja manis itu sangat mirip dengan Yesung-nya.

Bila dihitung, tak terasa sembilan tahun sudah ia tak bertemu dengan namja manis bernama Yesung itu. Dan jujur ia merindukan saat-saat ia bersama Yesung dulu, walaupun saat itu ia masih kecil.

Senyum manis Yesung yang selalu membuatnya tenang, merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang yang Yesung berikan padanya, selalau ada saat ia membutuhkan seorang teman.

Kenangan-kenangan indah saat bersama Yesung terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Disaat Yesung tertawa, menangis, mempout bibirnya imut, saat merajuk, dan juga saat Yesung marah.

Ia Choi Siwon, merindukan semua itu. Merindukan sosok Yesung yang selalu Ceria. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Namja manis yang ia anggap Yesung, yang ia temui di Minimarket itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yesung Sembilan tahun lalu.

Mungkin secara Fisik tidak banyak perubahan yang ada pada Yesung-nya yang sekarang, hanya saja ia merasa berbeda.

Mata caramel itu sekarang nampak redup dan kosong, seakan-akan ia sudah tidak memiliki lagi semangat hidup. Tidak ada pancaran lagi di mata caramel itu, yang ada hanya mengisaratkan kesakitan, kesedihan, dan kehilangan yang mendalam, sungguh berbeda dengan Sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Pipi yang dulunya Chubby-pun sekarang nampak sedikit tirus, walaupun nampak masih chubby. Wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Dan ini berbeda, Yesung-nya berbeda. Yesung-nya berubah.

Pikirannya kembali memikirkan pada kejadian Sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah karena kejadian itu kau berubah hyung?" ucap Siwon lirih. Ia menundukan kepalanya. "Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae Hyung.. " lanjutnya.

Ia merasa matanya mulai memanas, dan siap memuntahkan cairan bening itu…

Tes

…dan akhirnya cairan bening itu membuat jalan di kedua pipinya. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, sangat sesak dan bagaikan tertimpah beban yang beratnya berton-ton, membuat ia merasa sulit menghirup udara untuk bernafas .

"Hiks.. Mi-Mianhae.. Mianhae hyung.. I- ini semua salahku.. Hiks.." Isaknya. Ia tak peduli orang di luar sana mendengar isakannya.

Yang ia ingin adalah ia bertemu lagi dengan Yesung-nya. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian Sembilan tahun silam. Kejadian yang membuat ia dan Yesung harus terpisah, dan juga Kejadian yang membuat Yesung-nya berubah.

Isakan itu masih terus terdengar, menggambarkan bagaimana sosok Choi siwon yang biasanya terlihat kuat dan berwibawa kini nampak begitu lemah dan rapuh. Dan itu semua karena Yesung.

Yah, karena Yesung.

**oOo **

"Hyung,apa kau ingin tidur sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang kini sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan meminum obatnya. yah berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang berbaik hati menyuapi Yesung yang memang masih lemah.

Dan Yesung hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Kyuhyun mulai membantu Yesung berbaring dan menyelimutinya sebatas leher.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai lembut Yesung. "Emmm… Aku akan ke dapur untuk membereskan ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil membereskan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak untuk melangkah ke dapur, namun tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang.

"Kyu… " ucap Yesung lemah, sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu dan mesih memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, ada apa? Kau ingin bicara apa, Hemm?" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mendudukan kembali dirinya di tepi ranjang, ia menaruh lagi nampan dan 'kawan-kawan' itu di meja di samping ranjang, lalu mulai mengusap surai hitam lembut milik Yesung.

"…" namun Yesung hanya terdiam dan terus memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Wae hyung? Katakanlah padaku jika kau memiliki masalah atau apapun itu, jangan hanya diam seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau kenapa Hyungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Terdengar jelas nada kekhawatiran saat Kyuhyun bertanya.

"A-a-aniyo K-Kyu… T-tidak ja-jadi. " ucap Yesung terbata.

"Hng.." respon Kyuhyun.

Mendengar respon singkat Kyuhyun, akhirnya Yesung membuka suaranya agar Kyuhyun tidak khawatir dibuatnya. "Ak-aku ingin is-istirahat Kyu." Ucap Yesung.

'Sepertinya ada yang ingin Yesung Hyung katakan, tapi apa? Kenapa hyungie tidak jadi mengatakannya?' batin Kyuhyun. "Mmmm… baiklah, kalau hyung butuh sesuatu.. aku ada di ruang tengah, panggil aku saja." Ucap Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan segera menuju dapur.

Yesung pun mulai memandang ke arah pintu(Lagi). "Hufftt…" menhembuskan nafasnya berat.

Yah, tadi ia ingin mengucapkan maaf ke Kyuhyun karena telah merepotkan, sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah merawatnya.

Jika saja saat ia pingsan tadi, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang menolongnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Namun entah kenapa, untuk mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih ke Kyuhyun sangat sulit.

Ia mulai menyamankan diriya diranjang itu, matanyapun mulai terasa berat, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang akibat obat yang diminumnya tadi.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. "Jeongmal gomawo Kyu, Mianhae~" ucap Yesung sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**oOo**

"Hufftt.. akhirnya tutup juga." Ucap namja tampan berwajah ikan *plakk* sambil mengunci pintu Kafe milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Huahhh.. aku lelah sekali.." ucap Donghae – namja berwajah ikan tadi, sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hah, sudah jam lima. Sebaiknya aku mampir ke SuperMarket dahulu sebelum menjenguk Yesung." Ucap Donghae.

Ia mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari Kafe milik Kyuhyun tempatnya bekerja. Masuk ke mobil, menyalakan mobilnya dan bergegas menuju SuperMarket.

Sesampainya diSuperMerket Donghae segera memarkirkan mobilnya, dan masuk dengan berlari, yah jika tidak ia takut nanti kemalaman saat menjenguk Yesung nanti.

Sedikit bingung juga memilih beberapa jenis buah-buahan untuk Yesung, dan akhirnya pilihan Donghae jatuh kepada buah Jeruk, apel, dan anggur.

Ia segera menimbang buah-buahan yang dipilihnya, dan menuju kasir untuk membayarnya, lalu bergegas untuk ke rumah Yesung.

.

.

Mobil Audi-Silver yang dikendarai Donghae menembus jalanan Kota Seoul yang memang tak terlalu ramai. Dengan kecepatan sedang Donghae mengendarai mobilnya sambil sesekali bersenandung untuk mengurangi rasa bosan yang jujur sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Lalalalaa… hemm.. hemm.. hemm.. nanana… " senandung Donghae dengan menikmati alunan music yang ia putar, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap focus dalam mengendarai mobilnya.

Di perempatan jalan Donghae membelokan mobilnya kekiri, namun ia tidak melihat bahwa di belokan itu muncul juga mobil Jaguar-silver dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang.

Mata Donghae membelalak sempurna melihat jarak dari Mobil yang dikendarainya, dan juga mobil Jaguar itu tidak terlalu jauh. Ia segera menginjak pedal rem dengan kuat...

… BRUUKK

Namun sepertinya ia terlambat menginjak Remnya, bagian depan mobilnya dan mobil Jaguar itu berciuman(?)_alias bertabrakan.

"A- apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia masih syok dengan kejadian ini. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Beruntunglah dalam kejadian ini ia baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka parah, mengingat benturan akibat tabrakan tadi cukup kencang juga. Yahh.. ini juga berkat sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan.

Setelah merasa baikkan, Donghae memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil, dan memastikan bahwa orang yang berada dalam mobil yang ditabrak/menabraknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

**Ceklek**

"Tu-tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal mobil ini?!" ucap Donghae.

**Tokk tokk tokk tokk**

"Hey.. siapa-pun yang di dalam, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobil.

Namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam mobil. Dan itu semakin membuat Donghae cemas. Oh ayolah, seandainya saja yang ada di dalam mobil ini terluka parah, lalu meninggal, bagaimana? Sedangkan disini hanya ada ia seorang diri. Pasti ialah yang akan bertanggung jawab akan kejadian ini.

'**Terjadi kecelakaan mobil di Jln. From You. Seseorang tewas dalam kecelakaan ini, dan pemuda bernama Lee Donghae, 24 tahun, di tangkap karena menjadi tersangka dalam kecelakaan ini.'** Begitu? Ohh.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Donghae takut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

**Tokk tokk tokk tokk**

"Aisshh.. siapa-pun yang di dalam, tolong jawab aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah mencoba untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Rasa sakit di kepala langsung dirasakannya saat ia membuka mata, dan secara reflex ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Akhh!" ringisnya. Sungguh kepalanya sakit sekali. Bagaimana tidak sakit, saat kepalamu terbentur stir mobil dengan cukup keras. Dan untung saja kepalanya tidak bocor, atau terluka parah.

**Tokk tokk tokk tokk **

"Ya tuhan, apa orang yang ada di dalam mobil ini sudah mati? Lalu bagaimana ini.. Aisshhh.." umpat seseorang yang ada di luar.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil.

**Ceklek**

"Eh? K-Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat seorang namja keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tangan kanan namja itu yang terus memegangi kepalanya.

"N-Ne, aku… baik-baik saja." Ucap namja tampan itu. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk itu.

"K-KAU?!" ucap Donghae kaget, sambil menunjuk namja tampan itu.

Sedangkan sang namja tampan-pun tak kalah kaget, ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung!..." ucap namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Donghae masih diam, mematung.

"…

TBC ^^

Mio's Note: oke Chapter 2 Update!.. maaf sebelumnya chingudeul yang udah nunggu lama Fict ini.. aku gak nyangka banget ternyata yang Review banyak juga.. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo semuanya.. Mio sampai terharu baca Review kalian semua.. sekali lagi Gomawo.. dan untuk keterlambatan Fict ini memang dikarenakan Mio yang sibuk. Tugas sekolah banyak bin ribet bin gurunya ngeselin banget dah pokoknya.. itu salah satu penyebab Mio telat Update.. Mianhae semuanya..

Mio's Note 2: Oh ya, mianhae Mio gak bisa bales Review Chingudeul semua, tapi tenang. Mio baca semua Review kalian kok. Dan untuk Pairing masih di rahasiakan. Tapi udah ada sedikit celah-celah di otak Mio untuk pilih salah satu Pairing itu. Tapi yahh.. semua bisa berubah.. liat aja nanti deh.. :P

Mio's Note 3: Oke untuk chapter ini sama seperti Chap kemarin, Mio sangat teramat sangat minta Review dari Chingudeul semua. Yang udah Review di chap 1 ayo Review lagi.. yang belum Review chap 1 ayo ikut Review. :D

Salam

**Author Mio **

Big Thanks to:

Someone, **yoon HyunWoon**, cloudslovekyusung, yesunghyunggue, **cloudskyu**, sparQCclouds, clouds lovely, **yeyepapo**, Jung Sang Wan, mitha3424, nierin, **Magieapril**, ChoKyunda, Tara, **Oh Hyunsung**, Cloudy10, **euNdha3428**, yesungismine, **libra love clouds**, ajib4ff, cloudy24, Guest, Nakazawa Ryu, **cloud-alones**, WonYeKyu, WonYe, cloudsyeye, **spfly3024**, idda Kyusung, ** . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokk tokk tokk tokk **

"Ya tuhan, apa orang yang ada di dalam mobil ini sudah mati? Lalu bagaimana ini.. Aisshhh.." umpat seseorang yang ada di luar.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil.

**Ceklek**

"Eh? K-Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat seorang namja keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tangan kanan namja itu yang terus memegangi kepalanya.

"N-Ne, aku… baik-baik saja." Ucap namja tampan itu. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk itu.

"K-KAU?!" ucap Donghae kaget, sambil menunjuk namja tampan itu.

Sedangkan sang namja tampan-pun tak kalah kaget, ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung!..." ucap namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Donghae masih diam, mematung.

"…

.

.

_**Author**_**: ** Mio Akayumi.

_**Cast**_**: **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, _and other_.

_**Pairing**_: ...(?)..., Main!...(?)…...Slight! **:p**

_**Warning**_**:** _AU, BL, OOC, Crack Pairing__, etc._

_**Genre**__: __Drama, Hurt/Comfort__._

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Semua _Cast_ milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SMEntertainment dan ELF. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Author.

_**Notes1**_**: Chapter 3 Update Now! yaudah dari pada banyak omong.. mending langsung baca aja.. tettterettterett… Mio persembahkan…**

_**Chapter 3**_

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

**.**

"Jujur, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini. Tapi… senang bertemu lagi…

… denganmu…

… Choi Siwon." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Yahh.. mungkin ini sudah takdir, … benarkan, hyung?" ucap namja tampan yang dipanggil Siwon tadi.

"Sepertinya begitu, seberapa jauh kau berusaha untuk menjauh, jika memang sudah takdir kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati suasana di taman pada malam hari. Begitu menenangkan.

Kini Donghae dan Siwon duduk di sebuah bangku di taman yang memang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tabrakan tadi.

Setelah menelpon perusahaan penderekkan mobil untuk membawa mobil mereka yang.. yahh.. bisa diperkirakan bukan bagaimana bentuk kap mobilnya pada bagian depan itu, ke bengkel.

Suasana hening kini mulai menyelimuti Donghae dan juga Siwon. Sepertinya mereka masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, yaitu **'Ayo! menikmati suasana taman pada malam hari.'**

Sampai akhirnya Donghae mulai membuka suara.

"Siwon." Panggil Donghae.

"Hmm.." gumam Siwon.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tinggal di Jepang? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa berada di Seoul?" Tanya Donghae.

"Oh, tentang itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tinggal di Jepang lagi, hyung. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul dan mengurus perusahaan Appa yang ada di Seoul ini." Jawab Siwon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae lalu mulai membuka matanya dan membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Hmmm.. tidak apa-apa. Menurutku perusahaan yang ada di Jepang kini sudah membaik dan tidak krisis seperti tahun kemarin. Lagi pula perusaahan yang ada di Jepang sudah di urus oleh sepupuku, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Siwon.

" Yah, yah.. aku percaya Tuan Choi. Jujur aku iri padamu, di usiamu yang saat ini baru 19 tahun kau sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya mengurus perusaahan. Haha.. kau memang hebat Choi." Ucap Donghae.

"Haha.. benarkah?. Kau seperti tidak tahu Appaku saja Hyung. Appaku sudah mencekokki ku dengan hal-hal yang berbau Perusahaan dari kecil. Jadi, yahh.. kau bisa lihat bukan bagaimana hasilnya." Jelas Siwon.

"Ne, ne, aku tahu. Tuan Choi Kiho memang sangat tidak ingin Perusahaan yang sudah lama di bangunnya itu mengalami kemunduran. Mungkin karena itu ia mengajarimu menjadi pemimpin yang baik di Perusahaan." Jelas Donghae.

"Dan kau lihat bukan bagaimana besarnya dan terpandangnya 'Choi Grup Commpany' saat ini. Ini berkat Appamu yang sudah bekerja keras untuk merintis Perusahaan itu." Tambah Donghae.

Dan Siwon hanya tersenyum, sinis.

"Appaku bukan hanya tidak ingin Perusahaan yang sudah lama di bangunnya ini mengalami kemunduran, hyung. Tapi dia ingin 'Choi Grup Commpany' menguasai pasaran Dunia." Jawab Siwon.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lalu apa masalahnya? Lagi pula, bukankah sekarang impian Appa mu terwujud." Ucap Donghae.

"Yahh.. memang terwujud, dan jujur aku senang akan hal ini. Tapi ada hal yang kau tidak tahu Hyung. Dia, Appaku, menggunakan cara yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku dan mungkin juga untukmu, demi mewujudkan Impiannya itu." Jawab Siwon.

"Hnn.. maksudmu apa? Memangnya Appamu melakukan cara apa, untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu? Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Hufftt…" Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sekelebat bayangan memory Sembilan tahun silam, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Donghae masih diam, ia terus menatap Siwon Intens. Ia tahu ada yang disebunyikan Siwon darinya, Siwon terlihat tertekan dan.. ahh.. entahlah sulit digambarkan, jujur ia sendiri tidak mengerti dan bingung juga.

"Hyung." Panggil Siwon, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Donghae lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Ya.." jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Rasanya aku ingin

_membunuh Appaku." Ucap Siwon.

"M-MWO?!"

**oOo**

"Aisshh.. Lee Donghae pabboya.. bukankah tadi dia bilang ingin menjenguk Yesung hyung. Mana, kemana dia? Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan kemari." Marah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen Yesung, tangannya mengetik dengan lincah beberapa nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala – nomor Donghae, lalu menekan tombol Call.

"Yakk.. kenapa tidak diangkat. Awas kau Ikan Asin, apa dia mau ku pecat." Sunggut Kyuhyun emosi.

Jujur ia bukannya marah karena Donghae tidak menepati janjinya, hanya saja ia khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Donghae.

Ia sudah menganggap Donghae adalah hyung kandungnya sendiri, ia sangat menyayangi Donghae bahkan melebihi rasa sayangnya kepada Cho Ahra – noona kandungnya.

Jangan ditanya apakah ia tidak mengirimi pesan atau menelpon Donghae, ia sudah mengirimi banyak pesan, dan menelpon berkali-kali, tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan dari Donghae.

"Aissshhh…" sunggut Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kemana kau Donghae hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyu, apa kau taka apa? tanya sebuah suara di belakang Kyuhyun, yang ternyata adalah Yesung. Kyuhyun-pun membalikan badannya menghadap Yesung.

GLUP~

"Eh, hyung. Ke-kenapa kau kemari, i-i-istirahatlah." Ucap Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung. "Wajahmu masih pucat hyung, istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kini jarak keduanya memang tidak terlalu jauh,bisa dibilang juga jarak keduanya yang dekat. Mungkin hanya sekitar 30-40 cm.

Yesung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingat hanya sedikit, tidak terlalu terlihat memang. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan detail pasti akan terlihat. Dan hasilnya jangan ditanyakan lagi, kini Yesung terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan dengan bibir yang mengerucut itu.

Sepertinya ia sedit kesal kepada Kyuhyun karena pertanyaannya terabaikan. Heyy.. bukankah Kim Yesung selalu bersikap dingin?! Lalu kemana sikap dingin yang biasa melekat pada diri Kim Yesung?! Hilangkah?

Hmm.. sepertinya Yesung juga sudah mulai terbuka dan hangat dengan orang lain. Lebih tepatnya, HANYA! dengan Cho Kyuhyun!.. ingat baik-baik. HANYA! dengan Cho Kyuhyun!

Dan lihatlah, Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia masih menatap intens Yesung dan bahkan tidak brkedip sekalipun. Terpesona, eoh?

Namun jika diperhatikan lagi, pandangan Kyuhyun kepada Yesung berbeda. Kyuhyun seperti ingin.. eerrr.. 'memakan' Yesung.

Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu menelan salivanya gugup. Dan jika diperhatikan dengan detail, sangat-sangat detail, maka akan terlihat sedikit semburat merah memenuhi pipinya yang chubby itu.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat ia khawatir juga. Lalu_

_"Kyu." Panggil Yesung memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sedit-pun.

"…. "

"Kyu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yesung khawatir, karena Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sedikit-pun.

"…. "

Masih sama, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dan itu semakin membuat Yesung sangat khawatir.

"K-Kyu, kumohon bicaralah. Jangan membuatku takut Kyu." Ucap Yesung takut, suaranya-pun terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"…. "

Merasa sia-sia akhirnya Yesung memutuskan cara ampuh untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Sampai_

PLETAKK

_"Awww.."

Ohh.. apa kalian mengerti? Yah, mungkin Karena Yesung yang sudah bosan karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi oleh Khyuhyun, sekaligus mulai takut juga karena Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak bergerak sedikitpun seperti tak ada raga yang mengisinya itu.

Jadii.. yahh.. menurut Yesung itu adalah cara ampuh untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun - Menjitak kepala.

Namun, Yesung terus memperhatikan tangannya sehabis menjitak Kyuhyun tadi. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya, terutama saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun yang mengaduh kesakitan akibat jitakannya tadi.

"Hyuuung, kenapa kau menjitak Kepalakuu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang pura-pura kesal. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak kesal kepada Yesung yang sudah menjitakknya.

Sebaliknya Kyuhyun malah sangat senang, karena tangan mungil Yesung mau 'mendarat' di kepalanya. -_-

Dan Yesung semakin merasa bersalah saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang kesal – menurutnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yesung yang terus menunduk.

"Mi-mianhae" ucap Yesung lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Eh?" Ucap Kyuhyun bingung, memperhatikan Yesung yang berlari ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu rapat..

'Ada apa denganmu hyung?' batin Kyuhyun, ia lalu duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tamu Apartement milik Yesung.

"Huufftt" helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang terasa berat.

'Entah kenapa, memahami apa yang ada di hatimu sungguh terasa sulit. Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku sangat sulit untuk mendekatimu hyung, mencoba tuk memahami apa yang kau rasakan, senangkah? Sedihkah? Atau Kesepian? Aku akan membuatmu berubah hyung. Aku janji' batin Kyuhyun miris.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia terus menundukan kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu. Entahlah, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Ia juga bingung… Sampai_

_Donghae!_ ingat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Matanya terbuka lebar.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar I-Phone miliknya, mengetikan nomor Donghae dan mencoba untuk menghubunginya (Lagi). Perasaan cemas yang tadi sempat menghilang kini ia rasakan lagi.

'Lee Donghae, aku akan membunuhmu jika seperti ini.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal karena Donghae tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Hawa menusuk mulai keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, dan dapat dipastikan siapapun orang yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun akan bergidik ngeri dengan hawa menakutkan seperti itu.

Asap mengepul mulai keluar dari kepala Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Ohh.. Sepertinya kesabaran Evil yang satu ini sedang di uji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pabbo!" ucap Yesung lirih.

Kini ia sedang duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Yesung merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kejadian itu, ia menjadi orang yang tertutup pada orang lain, sikapnya dingin seperti es, dan seakan-akan tidak perduli pada dunia luar.

Ia keluar dari apartementnya hanya saat di perlukan saja, bekerja contohnya. Tapi ia merasa aneh pada dirinya. Ia merasa… lebih banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini.

Yesung tahu, mungkin ialah yang keterlaluan, hanya karena dendam terdahulu ia menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi seorang yang antisocial.

Walau bagaimanapun hal seperti ini tetap terasa aneh baginya. Dan jika ditanya penyebabnya, terlintaslah satu kata atau lebih tepatnya nama seorang namja di otaknya…. Ya, dia adalah… Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, atau Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan rambut coklat ikal miliknya, serta manic caramelnya yang indah.

Seorang namja yang merangkap sebagai Boss pemilik Kafe tempat ia bekerja, walaupun kini usianya baru 18 tahun. Yahh.. Karena otak Kyuhyun yang Jenius, Kyuhyun dapat menamatkan pendidikan Senior High Schoolnya pada usia 16 tahun. Hebat bukan. Yahh.. Kyuhyun memang hebat. Yesung akui itu.

Namun, jika memikirkan nama Kyuhyun, yang terlintas dalam benak Yesung hanya semua perlakuan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun selalu bersikap lembut dan tidak pernah kasar padanya, Kyuhyun selalu perhatian padanya dan entah bagaimana caranya, Kyuhyun selalu muncul disaat ia merasa susah atau kesulitan. Pahlawan yang selalu tepat waktu.

Walaupun terkadang ia bersikap acuh pada Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk akrab padanya, sekedar mengobrol atau mengajaknya makan bersama.

Ia hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbicara. Kyuhyun yang bercerita lucu untuk membuatnya tertawa, bahkan terkadang melakukan tingkah-tingkah yang menurutnya konyol itu.

Tapi apa, ia hanya diam. Menanggapi walau hanya sekedar tersenyum-pun tidak. Dan secara tidak langsung ia juga menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Yahh, menyakiti Kyuhyun. Menyakiti hati namja yang secara tulus mencintainya. Benar, Kyuhyun memang mencintinya, dan ia tahu itu.

**Flashback On_**

Di sebuah Kafe terkenal yang terletak di daerah Gangnam, nampak mulai terlihat sepi. Satu persatu pengunjung yang datang mulai meninggalkan Kafeyang di beri nama Kona Beans ini.

Yahh.. mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 04.30 KTS. Hanya tinggal menunggu setengah jam lagi Kafe ini akan tutup.

Begitu pula dengan namja manis bernama Yesung atau Kim Yesung. Dia adalah salah satu pegawai sekaligus penyanyi di Kafe ini.

Karena Kafe yang sebentar lagi akan tutup dan pengunjung yang memang dapat di hitung jari ini, membuat Yesung bisa sedikit bersantai.

Tidak seperti siang tadi saat Pengunjung yang datang membeludak untuk mengisi perut atau hanya sekedar bersantai ria melepas penat di Kafe yang memang suasananya sangat nyaman ini.

Ada pula pelanggan yang datang dengan bermoduskan ingin melihat sang pemillik Kafe dan managernya yang sangat tampan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun sang pemilik Kafe dan Lee Donghae sang Manager Kafe ini.

Jadi tidak aneh lagi jika Kafe ini lebih di dominasi oleh para Yeoja yang berlomba-lomba untuk mencari perhatian dua namja tampan - kau tahu lah siapa dua namja tampan itu.

Tidak terasa tiga puluh menit-pun berlalu, dan sekaranglah waktunya Kafe ini untuk tutup. Para pegawai-pun mulai membereskan atau bisa dikatakan juga membersihkan Kafe yang sedikit kacau.

Sama seperti pegawai yang lainnya, Yesung saat ini sedang mengelap meja dan kursi yang ada di Kafe ini dengan serius, dan juga wajahnya yang datar tak berekspresi.

Tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung dengan bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu menuju Rungan miliknya – Ruangan Boss pemilik Kafe Kona Beans.

Sepasang caramel itu menatap namja manis yang kini sibuk dengan pekerjaanya – mengelap meja, dengan pendangan yang sulit diartikan.

Satu-persatu pegawainya pergi meninggalkan Kafe, dan kini hanya ada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berada di Kafe itu. Donghae juga menghilang entah kemana sejak Kafe di tutup tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung yang masih mengelap meja. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Yesung telah selesai mengelap meja yang ternyata meja terakhirnya itu.

Bermaksud ingin mengambil tasnya yang ada di loker pegawai di ruang belakang, Yesung segera membalikan badan tanpa tahu Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

**BRUKKK**

Badan mungil Yesung dengan sukses menabrak badan Kyuhyun yang tegap dan membuat badan mungil itu terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir menabrak meja. Jika tidak_

**HUPP**

_kedua lengan kekar milik Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh munggil itu. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun melingkar di punggung atau bisa dikatakan pundak Yesung. sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan sukses melingkar di pinggang ramping Yesung itu.

Keduanya saling terdiam, kedua pasang mata caramel itu bertemu dan saling menyelami tatapan mata masing-masing. Hingga Yesung yang tersadar pertama, mencoba berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

Merasa ada pergerakan dari Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera melapaskan dekapannya pada Yesung. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

"Mi-mianhae." Ujar Yesung menunduk. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak merespon dan hanya menatap Yesung.

"Aku… ingin mengambil tasku dan.. segera pulang." Ujar Yesung. "Permisi, Kyu." Lanjut Yesung dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Pegawai di dekat dapur Kafe.

"Tunggu!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat, dan sukses membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak membalikan badannya dan tetap pada posisinya – membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"A-aku.. ingin berbicara padamu hyung, penting!" ucap Kyuhyun, ia menarik nafas dalam untuk mengilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

Yesung tidak merespon, tapi juga tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia hanya diam, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

1 menit,

2 menit,

3 menit,

4 menit,

5 menit,

Merasa Kyuhyun tidak kunjung membuka suaranya, membuat Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi, namun baru satu langkah Yesung berjalan hingga_

_ "Saranghae Hyung."

**DEG**

Dua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Hanya dua kata memang tapi.. makna dari dua kata itu membuat Yesung merasa.. entahlah.. terkejut- tentu, marah, bingung, sedih, senang.. ahh.. sulit digambarkan.

Melihat Yesung yang tetap terdiam pada posisinya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, bayangan Yesung akan menjauhinya mulai hinggap di otak jeniusnya. Namun semua itu sirna saat melihat Yesung membalikan badannya.

Terdapat sedikit harapan dalam pancaran mata Kyuhyun saat ini. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tepat di manik caramel itu, namun ia hanya memasang wajah datar – andalannya.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan arti dari tatapan Yesung. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia hanya balik menatap Yesung.

"Mianhae Kyu.. aku-" ucap Yesung lirih.

Tidak, tidak, bukan, bukan kata itu yang Kyuhyun harapkan keluar dari mulut Yesung. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Dadanya terasa sesak saat Yesung mengucapkan kata itu, walaupun Kyuhyun tahu Yesung belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan jujur ia juga sudah menyangka Yesung akan mengucapkan ini,tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak siap, dan tidak menerima jika Yesung akan…. Menolaknya.

"Wae hyung? A-aku serius hyung, sungguh. Aku tidak sedang bercanda atau mengerjaimu.. jujur , sejak saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah menyukaimu hyung. Ahh.. ani, ani.. aku tidak menyukaimu hyung, tapi aku mencintaimu hyung. MENCINTAIMU!" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan dan menekankan pada kata terakhirnya.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, dadanya pun terasa semakin sesak. Seakan persediaan oksigen pada paru-parunya semakin menipis.

Yesung hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa? Ia bingung. Sungguh. Jujur ia tidak mungkin menerima Kyuhyun, dan ia juga tidak ingin melukai perasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi.. ia harus bagaimana?

Melihat tatapan Kecewa Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung semakin merasa bingung.

"A-aku…"

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Mio's note: Hayy.. chingu.. lama tidak jumpa! #ditendang…. Oh ya, gimana chap 3 nya? Aneh ya.. kalo iya, berarti sama kaya yang buat.. aneh.. maaf jika mengecewakan. Mohon di maklumi aja, soalnya kan Mio author baru jadi masih banyak kesalahan.. mianhae, jeongmal mianhae semua.. *BOW

Dan mianhae, bukannya Mio sombong gak bales review chingu, tapi beneran Mio gak sempet, mianhae jeongmal mianhae chingudeul. Tapi tetep Mio baca semua review chingu kok.. gomawo udah mau review yah.. Mio seneng banget ;)

Yaudahlah.. seperti biasa.. bagi semua yang udah baca fict Mio. Di mohon untuk review ya.. review itu berarti menghargai author yang udah susah payah bikin fict.. jadi review ya chinguu.. lebih baik review dengan kata singkat kaya "Suka" atau "Like it" dari pada gak review sama sekali ok..

Review Please!

**SALAM, **

**Mio Hate SiDer! **

Big Thanks For:

Liekyusung, ajib4ff, **euNdha3428**, **yesunghyunggue90**, sparQClouds, cloudlovekyusung, gue, , **Nierin**, **cloud-alones**, mitha3424, WonYeKyu, **Oh Hyunsung**, tety sinaga, **TrinCloudSparkyu**, **libra love clouds**, vy, YanieYeppa,** KyuWoon**, CloudsYeskie, Nakazawa Ryu, Deanda mahfita, **spfly3024**.


End file.
